


Secret Santa

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://photobucket.com">
<br/><img/></a></p><div class="center">Tom is at a loss of what to get Bill in a Secret Santa exchange. Will he be able to get Bill a gift in time for Christmas without Bill finding out?</div>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff for 2010

This was by far, the _weirdest_ thing, that Georg had ever witnessed. The whole band had gathered at the Schafer’s quaint house with the addition of the usual staff, except for Hoffmann who had some other occasion to be at. The smell of freshly made chocolate chip cookies filled that air as Mrs. Schafer handed out plates upon plates of cookies to all of the guests gathered in the living room.

“Here you are sweetie.” Mrs. Schafer smiled handing Georg a plate and he kindly shook his head.

“I’m on a diet.” Georg smiled weakly and Mrs. Shafer laughed before pushing the plate into his lap and then walking off.

“It’s almost Christmas,” Gustav muttered from his spot next to Georg on the couch, “Indulge yourself a little.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Georg said rolling his eyes, sneaking a cookie when Gustav was looking elsewhere.

“When exactly did the twins say they were going to get here?” David Jost said glancing at his wristwatch and the whole room grumbled in agreement.

“I don’t know,” Gustav sighed rubbing a hand through his short-cropped hair, “You know how they are. Bill said for everyone to get here at 17:00 which means they’ll probably be at least forty minutes late.”

It was true. The entire staff had received a similar text from Bill earlier, stating that they were all going to meet at the Schafer’s house for a ‘special announcement’. So no matter how cryptic the message had been, or how short notice, everyone had arrived on time at the Schafer’s. Everyone except the twins of course. Georg glanced up at the clock again as sighed at the minute hand passed the forty mark, when suddenly the front door slammed open with bang. Gustav cringed beside him fearing for the dent that would be left on the wall.

“Speak of the devil.” Jost muttered.

Bill stood in the doorway, his usual highlighted lion’s mane pulled back into a high ponytail making him look girlier than ever; Tom shuffled in after him, dreads stuffed into a knit hat. However it was what the twins were wearing that had the whole room howling with laughter. On top of the Bill’s head a Santa hat was perched as the teenaged boy wore a light-up sweater with Rudolph on the front of it, Tom’s outfit was similar but his sweater had a giant grinning elf on it.

“What in the world are two wearing?” Dunja laughed gesturing to the blinking nose on Rudolph. Bill looked down at his sweater and grinned, pressing the button again when it had stopped.

“We’re in the holiday spirit!” Bill said wiggling in joy and Tom nodded solemnly besides him, always obedient of the younger.

“Well great you’re here!” Jost said, “Now Bill, what is this big announcement?”

“Okay.” Bill breathed excited, “Everyone sit down, it’s a lot to take in.”

The already crowded couch was soon even more crowded as Benzer sat on the armrest besides Georg and Gustav was shoved into his side even more. Everyone watched in silence as Bill slowly pulled a larger stocking from behind his back and gave it a little shake.

“So, what if we had a Secret Santa this year?” Bill grinned shaking the stocking again for emphasis.

“What?” Jost frowned.

“You know a Secret Santa! Everyone will choose a name out of hat and then you’ll go buy them a present. We can all exchange gifts on Christmas Eve so you’ll give your person their gift and then you’ll get one from whomever had you! It’ll be great!”

“I think it sounds like a great idea, Bill.” Natalie smiled and Bill beamed back at her.

“It could be fun.” Roth agreed nudging Jost in the arm, “Give it a chance.”

“Ah… what the hell?” Jost said finally, “I’ll do it.”

“I already put everyone’s name in the stocking! So all you have to do is pick!” Georg was the first to get up and pick a name, followed by Gustav, and then Andreas, and so on and so forth. Tom watched in amusement as everyone opened up their pieces of paper to read the name and then quickly shut them as everyone glanced around the room at one another.

“Is there a money limit?” Andreas asked and Bill chewed on his bottom lip not really had been thinking of that.

“Uh… I don’t know. Just buy something good. I mean no one wants a crappy gift so just get whatever.” Bill shrugged and Andreas nodded tucking the paper away for safekeeping. Then suddenly Bill was turning to Tom and Tom blinked in surprise, giving the stocking Bill was holding out to him a questioning gaze.

“You still need to pick a name.” Bill said quietly looking at Tom through his lashes.  
“Oh,” Tom said surprised, “We’re doing this too?”

“Tom,” Bill rolled his eyes shoving his brother in the shoulder, “It’s not a Secret Santa unless everyone participates.”

“Alright, alright.” Tom put his hands up in defense before reaching into the stocking. There was only one piece of paper left and Tom grabbed it before pulling it out. Bill was smiling at him encouragingly as Tom slowly opened the piece the paper, almost illegible handwriting appearing, when Tom closed it back up very quickly. Tom had Bill? The only name left at the bottom of the stocking had been Bill’s. Tom cursed silently, upset with his choice. It wasn’t that Tom didn’t want Bill but Bill was so difficult to shop for and it’d be especially hard to get him a gift if he was always hanging out around Tom.

“Well?” Bill prompted, “Who do you have?”

“Oh um,” Tom blushed glancing around the room, “Andreas.”

“Really?” Bill wrinkled his nose, “I’ll help you pick out a gift. Andi is hard to shop for.”

“No!” Tom blurted out too quickly and Bill raised an eyebrow.

“No?”

“Well I mean you already have enough on your plate with planning this whole thing,” Tom said quick to cover up his mistake, “I can get him a gift card or something. It’s no big deal you don’t have to help.”

“Hmm alright,” Bill dismissed it with a wave of his hand, “If you say so. But get him something other than a gift card Tomi, that’s so boring.”

“Aren’t you going to pick a name?” Tom asked ignoring Bill’s complaints.

“I already picked one before we came over here.” Bill said stiffly, “Buy Andi something good Tom, I’m serious.”

“I’ll think of something.” Tom smiled weakly as Bill turned to announce to the group when the exchange would take place, “I’ll think of something.”

* * *

“I can’t think of anything!” Tom groaned into the bedspread. Two weeks, it had been two weeks since everyone had gathered at the Schafer’s house and Tom had yet to come up with an idea of what to get Bill. Every time he’d try to sneak out of the house alone, Bill would pop up unexpectedly and want to come along. Tom had even tried online shopping but Bill had managed to spoil that as well by telling Tom that shipping would take too long.  
“Tom!” Bill called strolling into the room and throwing himself down on where Tom was lying face down on the bed. Tom grunted when his twin landed on him and Bill giggled pressing a kiss to Tom’s neck.

“Get up.” Bill said wrapping thin arms around his twin’s waist, “I want to go shopping for my Secret Santa person.”

“Can’t.” Tom muttered into the sheets and Bill sat up a little.

“Can’t? Why not?” Bill frowned flicking at where the top of Tom’s ear stuck out. Tom groaned and reached blindly behind him to swat at Bill but the younger twin continued to flick Tom’s ear, “Tom get up and take me shopping. I need the Cadi.”

“Get your damn license already.” Tom flinched when Bill flicked his ear again, “God dammit Bill Stop it will you?”

“ _Tom_!” Bill groaned giving a little bounce from where he was sitting on top of Tom, “Come on! You’ve been lying there for a hour! Get up and take your adorable little brother shopping.”

“More like little menace.” Tom retorted and Bill squawked.

“Tom. Tom. Tom. _Tommmm_.” Bill continued to flick at Tom’s ears and finally Tom released a growl as he shoved Bill off of him and pinned the younger to the bed.

“Do that one more time.” Tom said in Bill’s face as Bill smiled up at him, “I dare you.”

“Mm,” Bill moaned wrapping his legs around the other, “As nice as this is…” Bill trailed off as he began pressing kisses to Tom’s neck and Tom shuddered.

“Oh.” Tom sighed pressing down onto the body beneath his.

“Why don’t you take me shopping?” Bill purred removing his lips and Tom grinned.

“How about you convince me to?” Tom said grinding down on Bill and Bill sputtered grabbing onto Tom’s shoulders.

“W-what… what time is it?” Bill said looking conflicted as Tom began steadily rubbing their groins together.

“Doesn’t matter.” Tom said as Bill craned his neck to see the clock on the nightstand besides the bed.

“Tom!” Bill squawked shoving Tom off of him and Tom tumbled to his side, “We need to get going! The mall is going to close soon! Get up!”

“Ugh! Bill!” Tom groaned grabbing Bill by the elbow when he tried to stand up, “Can’t it wait?”

Bill observed his twin for a moment doing a once over and being unable to _not_ notice Tom’s obvious problem. Bill snorted bending down to press a kiss to the side of Tom’s face that wasn’t hidden in the sheets.

“Do this for me and we can do whatever you want tonight.” Bill winked and Tom’s eyes widened as Bill skipped out of the room giggling.

So yet again Tom found himself in the mall accompanied by his twin. Bill had dragged him into several different stores and Tom was still trying to find an opportunity to sneak off from his twin.

“Oh look that Tom!” Bill squealed rushing over to a store window and pointing out a pair of sneakers that Tom to admit did look cool. Bill’s hair was in a ponytail again but so far no one had really given them any trouble as Bill was in a pair of uncharacteristic sweatpants and another Christmas sweater.

“Who do you have again?” Tom frowned trying to recall who his twin’s Secret Santa person was.

“Oh.” Bill said simply, “Georg.”

“Georg?” Tom frowned as a pang of jealously ran through him, “You’re going to buy those for Georg?”

“Yeah.” Bill frowned at Tom’s reaction giving him the once over again and Tom’s skin crawled, “Why not?”

“Because,” Tom said lamely and Bill raised an eyebrow in amusement at his childish answer, “Those are really expensive. I get that you said to give good gifts but Bill, don’t you think those are little over the top?”

“Georg is a good friend and I want to get him a good gift.” Bill shrugged grabbing Tom’s hand as they walked into the store, “Do you like them?”

“Shit I mean yeah.” Tom said, “But if you’re going to get them for Georg I don’t want them because then we’d match and look like total douches.”

Bill snorted as he flagged down a salesperson, “Yeah okay Tom.”

* * *

They’d ended up buying the shoes, much to Tom’s distaste, and now were strolling through a cosmetic store. Tom was subtly watching Bill out of the corner of his eye to see if anything was catching his twin’s eye, but Bill looked relatively bored.

“Alright Bill what’s up?” Tom asked and Bill turned to him surprised.

“What?”

“We just passed the NARS counter and you didn’t even stop to look at eye shadow.” Tom pointed out.

“Natalie will find me some.” Bill shrugged and Tom sighed.

“There’s nothing in here that catches your eye?”

“No. I thought we were supposed to be shopping for Andreas so why are we in here?” Bill asked.

“I-I don’t know.” Tom’s face burned red, “Where do you suggest we go?”

“Get him some photography stuff, he’s thinking of majoring in that.” Bill suggested and Tom cursed internally again.

“Oh… okay.” Tom nodded. Bill’s gift would have to wait for another time.

* * *

Three weeks, it had been three weeks since everyone had gathered at the Schafer’s house and Tom _still_ had yet to come up with an idea of what to get Bill. He was currently at their mom’s house and stirring his hot chocolate as he contemplated what to get Bill. Bill had gone out with Andreas for the day to help him with his Christmas shopping giving Tom the perfect opportunity to go get a gift. But what to get?

“Something on your mind kiddo?” Gordon asked strolling into the kitchen wearing a pair of God-awful pants but Tom said nothing.

“I don’t know what to get Bill.” Tom groaned, “I have him for this stupid Secret Santa exchange that he organized and I don’t know what to get him!”

“Makeup?” Gordon suggested and Tom harked out a laugh.

“I already tried that! Walked him straight through the cosmetics aisle and he didn’t give anything a second glance! The party is only a few days away and I still haven’t gotten him anything!”

“Well what does he need?” Gordon said and Tom put his head down on the table trying to even recall the last time that the twins had really _needed_ something.  
“Nothing really.”

“Jewelry.” Simone’s voice piped up as she walked into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Gordon’s cheek, “Bill has never said no to jewelry.”

“But what?” Tom groaned, “It’s hopeless! Bill’s so picky with stuff like this!”

“Oh hush and quit your whining.” Simone said smacking Tom upside the head, “I could hear you whining from the other side of the house. I’ll go with you if you really want.”

“Would you really?” Tom asked sitting up.

“Of course sweetheart,” Simone smiled, “Now is a certain place you had in mind? Tiffany’s maybe?”

“Yeah,” Tom smiled remembering back to when they’d gone shopping at Galeries Lafayette, “I know exactly where to go.”

* * *

Four weeks, it had been four weeks since everyone had gathered at the Schafer’s house and Tom had known exactly what to get Bill. They were all at the Schafer’s house again as Mrs. Schafer, along with the help now of Simone and Mrs. Guhne, had made cookies and were now handing them out. It was Christmas Eve and the whole house was decorated with tinsel and lights. A small miniature village was assembled on a nearby table and Tom stared in fascinated at the small porcelain couple kissing under a lamppost.

“Okay everyone!” Bill called out amongst the voices and everyone quieted down, “Let’s exchange gifts.”

Instantly the whole room was moving as over twenty people crammed into the Schafer’s living room shuffled around to hand out gifts. Everyone was bumping into each other and laughing as Christmas music played overhead filling the house with holiday cheer. The sight warmed Tom’s heart and suddenly there was a parting in the crowd as Tom spotted Bill standing on the opposite side of the room mimicking his pose. Bill was clutching a colorfully wrapped box to his chest and the twins’ eyes locked. Tom smiled tightly unsure if he should go over to Bill and after a few moments Bill blinked in surprise as Tom made his way over to him.

“Hey.” Tom said quietly so that only Bill heard him but out enough to be heard over the music and the chatter.

“Hi.” Bill’s cheeks reddened and Tom’s stomach lurched still never quite used to how Bill looked after all of this time.

“Merry Christmas.” Tom said holding out the small box to Bill and Bill grinned holding out his large one for Tom.

“Merry Christmas Tomi.” Bill said.

“You had me?” Tom laughed and Bill smiled.

“Of course! I told you remember? I picked a name out before we left, although I may have cheated a little.” Bill smiled and Tom cursed the fact that there were other people around as the urge to kiss Bill overtook him.

“Open it.” Bill said motioning to Tom’s gift and Tom slowly began to peel away the wrapping paper when he released a gasp.

“Oh my god.” Tom breathed as he began to tear away at the wrapping paper more furiously. He turned to Bill with a grin holding his gift as if it were a trophy, “You got me those sneakers! The ones for Georg!”

“They were always for you.” Bill rolled his eyes and Tom pulled Bill into a hug. Bill squawked something about not messing up his hair but that only made Tom hug him tighter.

“Open yours now.” Tom said pressing a quick kiss to Bill’s cheek and Bill grinned looking down at the small, carefully wrapped, gift in his hands.

“What it is?” Bill said as he began to pull away at the wrapping the paper. A small black box greeted Bill and he gasped recognizing the logo on the top. A knight riding on a horse with a lance.

“Tomi.” Bill smiled and Tom gestured for him to open the box. Bill opened it and the smile that spread across his face was blinding. Inside of the box lay a Burberry necklace, a single thin strand of black leather with chains interlocking on it and decorated with studs. A proud but small metal plate at the neck clasp announced its label and Bill beamed down at it.

“It’s so cute! It’s just like one we saw in France!” Bill squealed throwing his arms around Tom in a hug.

“It’s this seasons though.” Tom smiled hugging Bill back, “Don’t want the diva behind on the latest fashions.” Bill simply snorted and squeezed Tom tighter.

“Thank you Tomi.” Bill smiled.

“You want to go outside for a smoke?” Tom suggest raising an eyebrow and Bill smirked back at him.

“Yeah,” Bill smiled understanding Tom’s true meaning behind the question. What he really meant to say was _Want to go outside where no one can see us and I kiss you senseless?_ , “I could use a smoke.”

The two pushed their way through the crowds of people as everyone was showing to each other what they had got before finally escaping through the kitchen door. Once outside Tom immediately pulled Bill behind a nook of the house, and thus out of view from the windows, and pulled his twin tight to his chest.

“Merry Christmas Bill.” Tom breathed leaning down and pressing a kiss to Bill’s mouth. Bill moaned in happiness as he clung to Tom even tighter and kissed back passionately. Finally after a few moments of breathing the cold winter air through their noses they pulled apart.

“Merry Christmas Tom.”


End file.
